


warm bodies, honey skin

by twistingdeceit



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Falling In Love, M/M, Peter Nureyev is in Love, This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, juno is very pretty, peter loves juno a lot, somewhere during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistingdeceit/pseuds/twistingdeceit
Summary: Juno never lets Peter see him like this, soft and vulnerable. So, Peter takes advantage of the opportunity.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	warm bodies, honey skin

**Author's Note:**

> I am gay and yearning so please take this tooth rotting fluff.

Peter’s eyes opened slowly. He’d been half awake for so long, and the warm body pressed against his own definitely was not encouraging him to get up. The light from nearby stars had flooded through the window in Juno’s room and directly onto his face. He was tempted to roll over and go back to bed, until the way that the morning light caught on Juno’s skin caught his attention. It poured over him like honey, highlighting his shoulder, his hand, his temple, the outer curve of his nose, the edge of his top lip, his lashes. Peter smiled softly and traced his eyes over him gently, studying him, knowing that moments like this are the only time he would ever really get to see Juno like this- like the beautiful being he was instead of the brick walls he put up every morning. 

Peter’s gaze started at his fingers. They were poised like the paintings of earth dancers from so long ago. The light caught his glittery, chipped polish, making his hands look as if they were adorned with the most expensive jewels in the sol system instead of 200 cred nail varnish. Peter smiles, imagining softly one day slipping an extraordinarily expensive ring onto Juno’s finger, but caught himself and filed it away for Future Consideration. After all, he still had so much of Juno left to explore. His lady may be a heavy sleeper, but he would wake eventually. 

Peter’s eyes drifted to his other arm, the warm, soft skin almost glowing like amber under the direct light. The various scars on his skin shone just a bit lighter, like darts of silver inside of smooth stone. They formed a map, leading Peter through Juno’s past, from his brother, his mother, all the way up to the Mask and Miasma. Peter knew Juno wasn’t quite a fan of all his scars, but Peter couldn’t help but trace his fingers over them every time Juno stripped away his heavy trench coat and sweaters in favor of relaxing just in an under shirt. Peter’s eyes slowly followed the scars up Juno’s neck and to his face. His cheekbones were sharp from his bad eating habits, but he was slowly starting to gain weight due to Jet’s amazing cooking. The scars on Juno’s face were more delicate than the ones on his arms, and lead in beautiful fractaling patterns- up from his chin, into his eyebrow, across the top of his cheek. 

The edge of Juno’s lips were tempting him but he pulled his attention away to study how his lashes brushed softly against his cheeks, and how his brows knit together softly every time Juno would mumble something in his sleep. His nose scrunched up too, making the jewel in his nose catch the light. It shone a soft spray of light over his cheeks, and Peter notices the freckles, just barely noticeable in the back lighting. His eyes slowly drift back down to his lips. They were slightly chapped, a bit of his dark lipstick from the night before left behind in the corners and crevices in his lips. Peter leans forwards and finally, finally presses a kiss against his skin. 

He started with his cheek, the top of his cheek, to the curving scar from an old knife fight, down to the spot where his dimples show whenever Juno smiles. Next, to the corner of his lips, and then finally pressing a loving kiss to his lips. He feels Juno press back, sleepily returning with all the same passion. When Peter pulls away and opens his eyes, he’s greeted by Juno’s warm eyes, and a soft smile on his lips. He pulls Juno into another kiss, intent on spending the rest of the morning under the covers, exploring Juno with his lips instead of his eyes next.


End file.
